


Loved You Since 2009

by orphan_account



Series: Loved You Since 2009 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2008 Dan, 2009 Phan, 2009-2023, Angst, Betrayal, Bullied Adrian, Cheating, Closeted Character(s), Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Gay Marrige, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Kids, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Minor Violence, Multi, Nude Photos, Phan - Freeform, Self-Harm, Smut, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story explaining and exploring events throughout Dan and Phil's relationship that all started in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dates in this story may not be correct. I tried to get all the dates right but some tweets/videos have been deleted or the exact dates have never been given so I'm sorry in advanced :(
> 
> This story contains Smut, Fluff, Self-Harm, Cheating, Ships one may not agree with (but screw them it's MY story), Masturbation, Mentions of Abortions, Little Violence, But it's overall a happy story :)
> 
> Most of the events in this story are based off real events that Dan and Phil have experienced and have made public. I did not stalk them to find out some of these events, I'm too lazy/nice to stalk people anyways :P But I did make up some of the events in this story (Like the ones that take place from 2017 and on).
> 
> So Enjoy!

**_2008_ **

_**{** **Dan's POV }**_

 

AmazingPhil just uploaded a video: 51 things in my room!

*click*

When I clicked on the video notification I was greeted by a black screen with white letters and numbers spelling out '51 things in my room', the title obviously. Phil then popped up holding what seemed to be a fake homemade flower. I could already see where this was going and I was suddenly getting curious as to what Phil had in his room. 'Probably condoms' my dirty minded side answered. I chuckled slightly then put my focus back onto the video. He held up a CD player with a pink disk in it that read 'Best CD ever part 2'. He continued to hold up objects including a headband with mouse ears, more CDs, a handwritten note, an electric razor, a single joker card, Pictionary, glasses, shoes, sunglasses, a microphone, Buffy, and a straightener. Phil had just gotten done stretching out a weird sticky blue object when he stood up and to my (and his) surprise, his pants fell down. When his pants fell down my little birdie stood straight up. My face turned bright red, growing hot as I just realized what had happened, I quickly paused the video to take care of a more....... 'Important' situation. I moved away a bit from my laptop to fix my problem. I bit my lip as I placed one of my hands over the outline of my jeans and let out a heavy gasp. I started thinking about Phil and how his pants fell off. I started to wonder what he'd look like with even less clothes on.....or maybe even no clothes on. I started to unbutton my jeans and I slipped my hand under my boxers when........ my bedroom door opened.

"Dan, have you seen your fath- Oh..... Oh my."

Shit. It was my mum. My face seemed to be getting even hotter than before (which I didn't realize was possible).

"MUM, GET OUT!" I screamed at her.

"Okay, okay! Just wash your hands when you're done, dinner's going to be ready soon." She said as ran out, without even closing the door. I didn't think this could get worse no matter what, that is until my little brother walked in.

"Ew, what are you doing?"

"ADRIAN I SWEAR TO GOD, GET OUT!" I screamed even louder while buttoning my pants back up.

"What are you even looking at anyways?" He said as he made his way to my computer. I tried to shut the laptop's lid preventing him from seeing what had gotten me hard in the first place but I failed to succeed.

"Oh my god! You were looking at porn!"

"No you little Twat, it's just a video of a YouTuber. Now get out!" I yelled, pushing him out the door.

"Fine, fine I'm out, Jeez." He said as I finally got him out the door. And I swore I heard him whisper 'Wanker'. I rolled my eyes and sighed, at least there was a little gold at the end of this rainbow, my problem got fixed. I guess having your Mum and younger brother walk in on you masturbating can really turn a guy off, makes sense though. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, I then looked over to my laptop. I haven't even met Phil yet but I already know one thing about him, he's the love of my life.


	2. Really Babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and his boyfriend.....

_**2008** _

_**{ Phil's POV }** _

 

"Do you want to make a video today or do you just want to watch a movie?" I asked my boyfriend as I walked over to him. He was facing towards the counter, away from me so I took that as an opportunity to place my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder while slightly leaning against him. He caressed my cheek when I did so, and I purred in response.

"Phil, You're so silly sometimes." He chuckled.

"But I thought that's what you love about me, Charlie." I said to my boyfriend, Charlie Casey aka Charlieskies on YouTube. I did a puppy dog face to him which made him laugh even more.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sarcastically asked turning around to face me. He put his arms around my neck and I kept my arms tightly around his waist as I pulled him closer to me.

"Well, maybe you can start with this." I leaned in towards him until our faces collided, molding his lips into mine. Our kiss wasn't sweet and gentle, it never was, it was always quite the opposite, rough and dominate. I wish we did have those nice kisses. Sometimes I wonder if Charlie is the one for me, we may not have cute loving kisses but we do cuddle in bed and snuggle up with each other. But there's never a Spark between us, to be honest I never really did have a Spark with anyone, boy or girl. One may ask why I'm still with Charlie and my response is because I believe maybe one day I'll develop stronger feelings towards him and I may actually feel the Spark. I guess I'll have to wait until then.

{ Charlie's POV }

I was in the middle of having a powerful kiss with the best boyfriend ever, Phil, when his phone rang. I whimpered slightly when he unconnected our lips and reached in his pocket to take out a buzzing phone.

"I'll be back, Love. Just let me take this, Yeah?" I nodded but crossed my arms across my chest when he walked into the other room talking to the person on the other line. I huffed and made my way to my room. I shut the door and sat down on my bed, tears started to swell up in my eyes as I started to think about Phil loving another person. I was always the jealous type and I found no shame in admitting it. I loved Phil, I mean who wouldn't. Which is exactly what I get so jealous all the time, anyone could take him away from me. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said annoyed.

"Sorry Love, it was Stephen he wants to come over." Phil said brightly, he's always too cute.

"Oh Well he can come over I was just about to leave." I can't stand Stephen, he always seems way too lovey dovey all the time, not even towards Phil just in general.

"Aw but why Babe?"

"Mum texted me I have to head home." I lied, it was easy to always use the Mum excuse since I was 16 and usually when you're that age your parents get overly protective.

"Okay I'll call you later today, yeah?" Phil asked as he reached over to hug me.

"You bet you will." I said reaching in for the hug but instead grabbed and squeezed his butt. Phil slightly moaned but smirked. We both reached in together for the last kiss before I got going. I loved him so much, I never want him to leave me.......... Ever.


	3. NOTICE ME SENPAI!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan-kun gets noticed by his senpai, Phil-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS TRUE, ESPECIALLY THE TWEETS!!!

_**2008** _

_**{ Dan's POV }** _

I went to twitter to look at all my replies to AmazingPhil. They were all basically me fangirling/fanboying to him, I usually wrote to him saying that I like the things he likes. Most were true, but sometimes I would 'Slightly' stretch the truth so I seem cooler than my stupid lame self. That's why everyone night I try to end the suffering, but I can never do it.... I'm too weak. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just making beautiful pictures on my arms that make me smile. I looked at all my tweets and then at Phil's tweets, he had just tweeted recently it said, "Just bought Muse's new album, HAARP, So excited to listen to it! ^_^" I smiled because I liked Muse too! I always wanted that album. My fingers typed on the keyboard of my laptop and I pushed send, my new tweet read, "You like Muse. I like Muse too!" I sighed knowing that this was all useless, Phil would never even take a second to acknowledge me.

I got up to go get a snack and when I came back I went back to my laptop and refreshed my Twitter. I noticed I got a notification and I hesitantly looked at why I got one. Someone replied to my tweet...... oh my god.... oh.. my... god. OH MY GOD AMAZINGPHIL REPLIED TO MY TWEET, THE AMAZINGPHIL REPLIED TO MY TWEET!!! I put my hand over my heart and that's when I felt my heart beating faster than it ever beated before. He tweet, "Hey we seem to have a lot in common, wanna skype ;)" I almost fainted my lil' fangirl heart could not take this! I DM'ed him saying that I'd love to skype him, (I read it back like 25 times and changed it 10 times so it didn't sound too needy) he DM'ed back asking for my Skype name and the next thing I know I had my Skype open and I was very nervously waiting for him to ring me up on Skype. That's when an Icon that looked fairly similar to Phil, and it of course had the name 'Phil' under it. A ringing noise filled my room as I fixed my hair for the 100th time, wanting my appearance to be Perfect for Phil. I hit accept.

Phil's face popped up on my computer screen, and my ovaries exploded. This was THE AmazingPhil, the one I watch every single day! And here he was on my computer screen, skyping ME! He must've noticed me ogling because he waved his hand in front of the screen and when he noticed I snapped out of it he chuckled.

"You okay there?"

"Ya, ya sorry. It's just you're like my Idol... in a non creepy way." I awkwardly mumbled. He giggled and I looked up, I smiled at him. He smiled back and we stared at each other and it was like our eyes were having sex. He broke the silence and asked about my interests and I told him the truth and we seemed to have many things in common. It's so weird how he is so amazing but he is always so... normal. Well as normal as a 'Phil' could get ;)

It was getting hot in my room and I was about to take my shirt off when I remembered I was still skyping Phil. my cheeks went red as I realized Phil noticed it. He smirked at me and I just shyly smiled trying to make it seem like I didn't just do that.

"Getting a little 'Hot' there are we, Dan?" I giggled embarrassingly, his smirk seemed to grow.

"Um... I think I just heard my mum call from downstairs. I'll talk to you later, Phil!" I smiled, I had to cut the conversation short, as much as I REALLY wanted to talk to him forever (literally) I just knew I'd embarrass myself even more.

"Oh okay, see ya Dan!"

"Bye." I said and hung up quickly. I put my head in my hands.... what have I done. I'm such a loser and soon he'll realize it..... in just a matter of time, I just knew it.


	4. You Jelly Bruh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets jelly :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV may be triggering to some soooo, WARNING!!!

_**2009** _

_**{ Phil's POV }** _

 

"You're cheating on me!"

"You always say that!"

"Well one day it may be true, Phil!"

"Excuse me!" This is all that's been happening in the past two weeks. Charlie would come over and we would be all cool until I would get a text, call, or not even a text nor call and he'd freak accusing me of cheating. I was currently storming away from him and he was following right behind me.

"You know what I mean, and if you don't why don't you ask that 'Dan' guy. You know, the retarted one!" I stopped dead in my tracks making him bump into me. "Ooh, what did I hit a nerve?"

I turned around and got in his face. "Don't you EVER talk about Dan like that!" I sternly said to him, he just smirked.

"Why, it's not like he's your FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!" He screamed at me, spitting in my face as he did so.

"Get out." I looked at him straight in the eyes without blinking. (Not to brag or anything but I'm the master at staring and not blinking) He scoffed and asked what I meant. I repeated it again, "Get out." He looked at me and stomped over to the door.

"You're making a HUGE mistake, Phil. I will Never forget this!"

"Goodbye!" I said as I walked over to him, pushed him out the door, gave a sarcastic wave goodbye, and slammed the door in his face. I sighed and slid down on the door until my bum was touching the ground, I put my hands over my face and I heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door. It stung knowing I was the cause of Charlie's sobs, even though he technically started it, it still hurt me. I heard shuffling and footsteps getting softer, he must've left for good. Tears silently slid down my cheek, I don't know why I'm crying I knew I'd never work. I got a text, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I reached for my phone. It was Dan. He said he really liked talking to me, it made him feel good inside. I smiled, this was the first I smiled in weeks. That's when Charlie's words his me, 'It's not like he's your fucking boyfriend', he's not my boyfriend yet he makes me smile warmly, he makes me feel happier than Charlie or anyone for that matter. Do I.... Do I love him? My eyes began watering even more as I got more stressed. What if I do love him? It's not like he can ever love me back anyways. And what about Charlie, some may think his threat was stupid but knowing Charlie, he'll probably do something to ruin my relationship with Dan if I ever have one. I lay on the ground and roll into a ball, my knees to my chest and my tears staining my cheeks. Why do the smallest things have such big impacts on my life?

{ Dan's POV }

I'm sitting on my bathroom floor feeling the familiar pain on wrists. Blood seeking through the newly open wounds marked on my arms. The physical pain was nothing compared my emotional distress. No one ever cared enough about me to help, people only help when there's blood.... So I'll give them blood. My family probably won't even notice the slits on my wrist until I faint from the blood and hopefully die. That's all I want, I'm done with everything I'm useless and no one would even care if I'm gone. I would say people would be happy that I'm dead but I know they wouldn't even realize I'm gone. I drop my knife on the ground running out of energy to hold it, I started to run out of strength as the cuts did their work and made me feel out of it. I closed my eyes and let the blood drip on the ground not caring if anyone found me here, no one would care. No one ever cares.... Ever.


End file.
